Cureloms
Cureloms are an unidentified species of animals mentioned in the Book of Mormon, and serve as the subject of many debates among Latter-Day Saint scientists and theologists. Although they are implied to be beasts of burden in the Book of Mormon, very little is known about them. Cureloms also serve as minor antagonists in Chris Heimerdinger's novel The Feathered Serpent, Part Two of the Tennis Shoes Adventure Series. In The Book of Mormon Cureloms are mentioned very briefly in the book of Ether, listed alongside elephants and horses as being useful to humans. The book gives no description of cureloms, though the context suggests that it could be a beast of burden. ''Tennis Shoes Adventure Series'' ''The Feathered Serpent, Part Two'' In the Tennis Shoes Adventure Series, Chris Heimerdinger goes along with the popular Latter-Day Saint belief that the term "curelom" refers to a mammoth. A curelom is first described near the beginning of the fourth book, where Naaman tells the story of a curelom attacking him when he was helping to round up Gadianton prisoners. Naaman, suspecting that their journey will take them through the mountains of Desolation where the cureloms live, warns his companions that they will surely encounter cureloms. Although Naaman is killed well before the group reaches Desolation, his friends Jim Hawkins, Harry Hawkins, Lamachi, Gidgiddonihah, and Zedekiah do make it to the mountain range. While hunting for game to feed an injured Lamachi, Jim and Harry stumble upon a curelom grazing. When the curelom sees them, it chases Jim and Harry back toward the cave where they are making camp. During the chase, Jim and Harry are hidden under a mound of soil, and Gidgiddonihah, having heard the roars of the curelom, goes out to help them. As Gidgiddonihah distracts the curelom, Jim and Harry make a run for the cave. Shortly thereafter, Gidgiddonihah manages to outrun the curelom and reach the safety of the cave. The curelom, along with the rest of the herd, decides to stay at the mouth of the cave and wait for the cave's occupants to die. The next morning, the cureloms are scared off by a hunting horn from the Nephite Jonas. While escaping, Jim, Harry, Gidgiddonihah, and Zedekiah run into Jonas riding a domesticated curelom named Rachel. Jonas reveals that the cureloms' territory is where the people of Haberekiah lived prior to their deaths. The hunters of Haberekiah had slaughtered almost all of the cureloms, leaving only seven living in the area. The hunters had used conch-shell horns to signal each other while hunting the cureloms, which the cureloms learned to fear. The people placed great value on curelom tusks and built many of their huts and fences out of curelom hides and bones. As the group is leaving, Rachel the curelom lets out a roar to say goodbye to the cureloms grazing on the plateau. In response, the cureloms roar back as a means of communication. Rachel the curelom goes with Jim, Harry, Jonas, Zedekiah, and Gidgiddonihah to Jacobugath to rescue Melody Hawkins and Garth Plimpton. Rachel, along with the newfound forces of Illipichicuma's army, is able to break through the defending walls of Jacobugath and fight her way to the prison cell. She swims through the waters surrounding it and, on reaching the prison island, helps carry the prisoners to safety. Shortly thereafter, the hand of God sends a massive storm that destroys Jacobugath and the surrounding areas. The storm causes a building to crumble, trapping Harry Hawkins in a pile of rubble. After the three days of pure blackness, Rachel helps dig Harry out of the rubble. She accompanies him, his sister, his father, and all their companions on their trek to Bountiful. On the way, Rachel is sleeping when her old age catches up to her, and she dies. Trivia *Many LDS theorists believe that the word "curelom" in the Book of Mormon refers to a mammoth. However, the accepted truth among paleontologists is that mammoths died out centuries before the events of the Book of Mormon. Jim Hawkins lampshades this in The Feathered Serpent, Part Two, assuming that the mammoths he sees are a subspieces of the mammoths that had died out before. *The book of Ether tells the story of a nation that left the Eastern Hemisphere and travelled to ancient America. Since the book doesn't include every detail, the animals they make use of (including cureloms) could have been transported from the eastern continents. Category:Hostile Species Category:Animals Category:Enigmatic Category:Book Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Monsters Category:Brutes